mi zelda favorita
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: sasuke gano en un evento de escoge a tu pareja y se gano a las zeldas una del twilight y la otra del skyward pero la del skyward ama a link pero sasuke se queda con la del twilight y el la ama mucho aunque esta zelda se sabe defender sola y tiene sus podres es decir el amor de nayru , el fuego de din y el viento de farore one shot : sasuzelda(twilight) y zelink (skyward sword)


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Y la ganadora es …..**_

Estaban en una ruleta de la suerte de "escoge a tu chico o chica" y ahí estaba el chico azabache quien quiso escoger a su chica aunque odia a las rubias y peli rosas era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha quien se libro de tanto estrés es decir Sakura aunque ino se olvido de el y anda con otro pero el siempre las rechazaba desde niño aunque en sus 18 años ya siendo un hombre aun cree que "son un estorbo" y nada lo hará cambiar de parecer

Y fue a participar del evento

A los pocos minutos le salio dos chicas pero que venían de un mismo mundo pero de diferentes versiones ahí estaban las zeldas una era la castaña del twilight y la otra que era rubia era del skyward aunque su actitud es medio estupida

Anfitrión : al parecer le ha tocado 2 chicas pero solo debes quedarte con una

Sasuke : jum..lo se

Anfitrión : ahora a cual zelda escogeras

Sasuke : eso si responden mi pregunta

Las zeldas quedaron muy atentas a la pregunta que iba a hacer el uchiha

Sasuke : ¿tienes novio o te gusto?

Zelda skyward : en realidad si tengo novio

Zelda twilight : ¬¬ buuuu

Zelda s : yo amo a mi link

Sasuke : entonces que mierda haces aquí si tienes novio Ò.Ó

Zelda s ¨eres un tonto – y se hizo a un lado –

Sasuke : y que hay de ti o también tienes un rubio tonto llamado link ¬¬

Zelda T : ese hijo de puta hablas yo estoy disponible para los azabaches -.-

Sasuke : perfecto me quedo con la del twilight

Anfitrión : al parecer tenemos una ganadora la zelda twilight

Todos : ….- aplausos –

Sasuke : y bien ya que eres mi cita ¿A dónde vamos?

Zelda t : a donde tu quieras

Sasuke : eres mi zelda favorita

Zelda t : .. – sonriendo –

Entonces la otra zelda se fue con link

Link s : caracoles ese sujeto si que esta loco

Zelda s : no importa con tal de que yo te ame a ti

Link s : lo se y yo tambien te amo

Y ambos se besaron con ternura

Mientras que la otra zelda (castaña ) y sasuke estaban asqueando el beso

Sasuke : buack asqueroso

Zelda t : repugnante

Sasuke : mejor vámonos

Zelda t : ok

Aquí el sasuke es ya saben de que si no que no usa su camisón blanco de mangas largas si no era gris de mangas cortas y ya dejo el peinado en forma de "M" y dejo caer un buen fleco que parece cirquillo y su cabello es negro azulado si se dan cuenta

Y la zelda del twilight esta con su vestido habitual con su pantalón blanco y botas café

Y castaña con ese mal humor y cara de pocos amigos cuando frunce el ceño

Mientras que los skywards se fueron a su nido de amor ¬¬

Y se fueron en sus pajaros extraños que no se como se llaman

Mientras que sasuke estaba con la soberana de hyrule (castaña) ambos se fueron al museo a ver las reliquias de la historia de los uchihas y eso trajo mucha incomodacion al azabache y zelda lo saco de ahí y se fueron al lago hylia donde ahí estaria en paz

Zelda : cielos no sabia que algo malo sucedió con los uchihas

Sasuke : ellos no murieron por una enfermedad si no que mi hermano mayor los asesino

Zelda : valla hermano que tuvistes pero que queria

Sasuke : nada bueno pero mejor estemos los dos

Zelda : ok – besando la mejilla del uchiha –

Sasuke : hey es todo solo un beso en la mejilla ¬¬

Zelda : pero si no somos novios

Sasuke : buuu ¬¬

Zelda : aunque me pareces muy lindo n/n

Sasuke : eso crees

Zelda : no lo creo lo veo

Sasuke : entonces si querras ser mi novia

Zelda : esta bien pero no vallas a ….

Pero el la interrumpe y se lanza encima de ella y la besa con mucha pasion y ella le devuelve el beso

Sasuke : entonces si quieres

Zelda : si – dandole otro beso a sasuke –

Sasuke : yo te amo mi zelda hyrule

Zelda : yo también te amo mi sasuke uchiha

Y ella estaba junto a su Ninja pero zelda no sabe que sasuke era malvado pero eso no le importara

Entonces zelda decidio acoger a sasuke al templo hyrule y el le pidio una petición a zelda

Sasuke : se que me enviaras a dormir a otro dormitorio pero yo quiero dormir contigo

Zelda : b..b..bueno O/O

Sasuke : bien ahora vamos a dormir -.-

Y a si paso sasuke se acosto con zelda y se aferro mucho a ella y zelda se sonrojo y acepto eso y ambos se fueron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo hacia sus quehaceres en el mercado de hyrule y los niños iban a jugar entre ellos mismos y zelda tenia un monton de papeleos que llenar

Zelda : grrrr esto parece interminable

Sasuke : oye amor mejor deja esas cosas y ven aca

Zelda : son mis deberes como princesa y si no los lleno me jodo

Sasuke : esta bien

Y paso una hora y zelda acabo con los papeleos y fue hacia sasuke y el la arrastra hacia su cama

Zelda : whoah

Sasuke : te tengo

Zelda : y que haras

Sasuke : sigamos durmiendo tengo sueño si te has levantado a las 6:00 am

Zelda : ok – y se recosto donde estaba sasuke –

Sasuke : se que ella es mi premio pero mejor la tendre como mas que un simple premio sera mi unico amor – decia en su mente mientras veia a su zelda twilight que se recosto en su pecho desnudo y se aferro a el y solto una risa divertida y el se acosto abrazando a su soberana –

Eran las 7:00 y ambos se levantaron y zelda se fue a bañarse pero sasuke accidentalmente entro al baño y las cosas para zelda se liaron

Zelda : waaaaa que haces aquí

Sasuke : w ffff – escupiendo sangre por la nariz –

Sasuke : a decir verdad no esta nada mal a cambio esta buenota y mucho mejor que cualquier mujerzuela con que me he topado – mrando a zelda tapandose con la cortina –

Zelda : pervertido

Sasuke : bah si solo vine a bañarme ademas debiste avisarme que estas ocupada y no estas nada mal

Zelda :QUEEEEE

Sasuke : estas muy mona

Zelda : bluff – cayendose hacia atrás –

Sasuke : no seas floja ademas eso es una tina mejor hazte a un lado que no esperare una eternidad hasta que te muevas

Zelda : pero pero pero pero

Sasuke : pero nada – y se quito toda su ropa y zelda se estaba tapandose los ojos para no ver desnudo a sasuke pero sin darse cuenta lo vio y se sonrojo –

Zelda : TAPATEEE

Sasuke : jajajajaja quien te manda a verme desnudo

Zelda : nadie

Y se metio a la tina donde estaba zelda y el agua era tibia con mucha espuma

Zelda : tu nunca te bañaba con alguna chica

Sasuke : ah si eso una vez una puta lo intento y la jodieron

Zelda : en serio quien fue

Sasuke : mi ex compañera llamada karin quien me acoso cuando estaba en las aguas termales y ahí estaban mis ex compañeros de mi grupo llamado taka quien yo mismo lo funde y me hize lider pero karin apestaba pero no de edionda si no que era extremadamente debil e initul y eso odio

Zelda : ya veo pero yo si tengo poderes puedo controlar el fuego de din para atacar , el amor de Nairu `para protegerme y el viento de farore para tele transportarme a donde quiera ir y tambien uso magia para atacar

Sasuke : es por eso que me gustas no dependes de alguien para salvarte

Zelda : anteriormente si pero ahora me he dedicado a las peleas y lo he olvidado por completo

Sasuke : que aquí hay un tonto link

Zelda : para mi desgracia ahora mejor hay que vestirnos

Sasuke : bien – y zelda salio primera pero sasuke salio al mismo tiempo que zelda salia y se fueron a vestirse y salieron al trono de zelda

Sasuke : este es tu trono

Zelda :si

Sasuke : así que estoy con una princesa bueno eso es mejor prefiero estar contigo que aguantar a esas mierdas de kuinochis

Zelda : ajajajajaja

Sasuke : dime que me amas

Zelda : ok te amo

Sasuke : dilo de nuevo quiero oirte decirlo una y otra y otra y otra vez

Zelda : te amo sasuke uchiha ¿no vas a decirme que me amas?

Sasuke : pues esto ya es suficiente o no

Zelda : bueno esta bien es suficiente

Sasuke : bien – besando a zelda –

Pero sasuke olvido por completo que tenia que matar a Sakura haruno pero el la dejo vivir porque no vale la pena matar a un estorbo como ella si eso seria una perdida de tiempo para el uchiha ya que quiere destruir la aldea de la hoja y matar a naruto uzumaki

En cuanto a zelda ella deberia estar pateando a link e ilia quienes se burlaron de ella y tambien dejaron plantada a midna quien necesitaba ayuda ya que zant la dejo gravemente herida pero midna estaba en su forma humana pero midna derroto a zant con ayuda de zelda

Zelda : bien mejor vamos a un lugar muy lindo

Sasuke : um no lo se

Zelda : mejor vamos a la villa de kakariko

Sasuke : ok ahí podre ver a un sheikav

Zelda : si por su supesto – fingiendo no saber – si supiera que yo tengo a un sheikav dentro de mi que es un hombre y es sheik –

_**Continuara**_

_**Como reaccionara sasuke cuando vea a zelda hecha sheik es decir hombre sheikav no mujer y el sabra el secreto de los sheikavs y que papel tienen en hyrule y por que ellos son muy importantes para los hylianos ya que sin los sheikavs serian mas vulnerables hacia las gerudos **_

_**Ya que sasuke tendria el honor de luchar con zelda contra las gerudos pero no sabe que karin estuvo siguiendo a sasuke y con sus pobres tecnicas sensoriales ya sabe donde esta **_


End file.
